MILF
by TakingBackSunday
Summary: Mama's boy was always a term associated with Draco Malfoy and he has always hated it... until now. Because of his hott new stepmother. DHr.


Mama's Boy

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

A quirky five chapter story-maybe.

Enjoy; Happy Thanksgiving.

Oh, and to those who read Reluctant; the fourth chapter is on its way! And so is the sequel to What If!

Here I go!

(**His Point of View**)

Durmstrang.

An all male institute.

Can you fathom how sexually deprived I was? Very, _very_, deprived.

'Why is Draco Malfoy attending Durmstrang? Hasn't he always been a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry', you wonder.

Oh, certainly I was…

Until the end of my sixth year; until the end of Dumbledore.

No, my mother did not remove me from Hogwarts because it was quietly acknowledged _unsafe _amongst the Wizarding World. Let's not forget Hogwarts _is _unsafe BECAUSE of **me**.

I wished for my involvement with the DeathEater raid be publicized so severely that all would hate me for what I had done, but would be too paralyzed by their fear to exile me from the Wizarding World.

But.

No one knows.

No one alive.

No one important.

The eve of the Headmaster's death; my mother and I fled.

To an estate.. in Bulgaria.

And for fuck's sake the nearest Wizarding institute **had **to be an all male school.

Durmstrang.

I spent a miserable seventh year there.

But my seventh year in Durmstrang would not have differed much to a seventh year in Hogwarts.

Why, you ask?

The graduating class of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was too preoccupied with the ongoing war against the opposing side to actually _realize _they were seventh years. Whomever the opposing side may be in _your _opinion.

So, either way, seventh year would have sucked.

_Fast Forward _….

I graduated.

(Nothing worth telling happened while I attended Durmstrang.)

At some point during the celebratory graduation dinner my mother arranged for her and myself; a letter from my father arrived.

He'd been released from Azkaban.

Insufficient amount of evidence allowed him to be pardoned from all charges.

Oh, and not only did he announce his liberation from prison in the said letter; he also demanded liberation from his marriage to my mother.

Divorce.

Two days after receiving the 'request' from my father, my mother was no longer a Malfoy.

Hmm…

Did I mention the war ended three days before I graduated? The **DARK **side failed to triumph over the Light.

**Gasp**.

_Surprise, surprise._

Note my sarcasm.

(By the way, I know I may seem scatterbrained; jumping from subject to subject. I won't apologize though, these are my thoughts for Merlin's sake. I don't SPEAK this way, you know!)

I'm quite relieved that Lord Voldemort has finally been vanquished, defeated, etc! The shriveled snake petrified the shit out of me.

He threatened me into aiding them penetrate Hogwarts.

_Thanks Father, you fucked up and I paid for your mistake._

I risked my life for those pieces of shit.

Who?

DeathEaters.

More like ShitEaters.

They devoured all the shit Voldemort fed them.

Okay.

**Recap**.

-I have graduated from Durmstrang.

-My parents are divorced.

-I am content with the outcome of the war. Light prevailed. Voldemort is gone!

(And if you didn't catch my _subtle _hint, I'm not a DeathEater. I was one of many offspring of DeathEaters quietly supporting the Light Side. )

You're all caught up…

The Wizarding World is now under major reconstruction.

You can comprehend the word "reconstruction" either metaphorically or literally. Whichever you choose will be correct.

We are all adjusting to life without the division of Dark and Light. Savoring the few months we have as one united people. The wall between Dark and Light, which took seventeen years to tear down, is slowly rebuilding itself already.

I just shuddered.

I don't want to worry myself about matters like that, yet.

**Moving on-**

My father has entered his second marriage.

To someone twenty-three years younger than him. In other words, someone my age.

Why so young?

He wants to start over; the Malfoy name must be respected, not feared.

Those who _did _respect us are either dead or don't matter anymore.

I have yet to meet my stepmother, or is she my sister? (I'm smirking right now.)

Father has custody of me for six months. I depart for Malfoy Manor (which is in Britain) in an hour.

Let the chaos ensue.

(**Her Point of View**)

Oh, god.

I am Mrs. Lucius Malfoy.

Only eighteen, but I find myself with a forty-one year old husband and a nineteen year old stepson.

Draco Malfoy.

_My _**stepson**.

My former _classmate_, my rival; he being always second to me. A close second.

Let's not forget- his preferred name for me was not Hermione, but Mudblood.

So, now you realize he was not only a rival in academics, he was my rival in life.

BUT.

I married Lucius to promote the one word the Wizarding World has taken to heart:

Forgiveness.

Draco has done nothing but emit cruel words out of that foul mouth of his.

My husband has tried to end my life; repeatedly.

If Lucius can be forgiven, certainly Draco can be too.

Another purpose of my union with Lucius:

No more _pureblood_ to _pureblood_ marriages.

We are encouraging those who still believe in bloodlines to overlook that rubbish!

Both Lucius and I are very influential in the Wizarding World; what we do will be followed in time.

I do not love Lucius.

Not the way Narcissa loved him.

I love him as I love Harry and Ron; as friends.

Though there is a _minor _difference…

I'm sleeping with Lucius.

(We're trying to produce a child to make our marriage more believable!)

Let it be understood…

..beyond our sleeping chambers, Lucius and I are intensely in love.

(It is a charade, a sham, an act. The marriage is based on anything but love; but we cannot have the public realize this, can we?)

"Mistress Hermione, Young Master Draco has arrived. Master Lucius has requested your presence at the main sitting room."

Merlin, please be with me.


End file.
